Menteuse menteuse
by Sedgie
Summary: Mensonge ou vérité ? Quand un agent du FBI est la reine de la dissimulation ... Jack/Erica


« V4 : Menteuse Menteuse »

Série : V

Ship : Erica/Jack

Résumé : Quand on a affaire à une dissimulatrice d'exception, comment savoir quand elle dit la vérité ?

XXX

Elle était douée … Elle était vraiment très douée. Jack se demandait encore comment Erica pouvait faire. Avec une telle aisance, un tel calme, une telle transparence. En toutes circonstances, elle le faisait avec une telle facilité, que cela en déconcertait le prêtre.

Elle assumait plusieurs fronts en même temps : agent du FBI, mère d'un ado, membre actif de la 5ième Colonne, elle gérait aussi le fait qu'elle était à la tête de la cellule visant à anéantir les « méfaits » de la Colonne. Comment pouvait-elle tout gérer ? Tout dissimuler sans se tromper ? Sans rien laisser paraitre ?

Quand Erica revint d'une longue journée de travail au bureau, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de s'affaler sur le canapé dans un long soupir.

J : « Rude journée ? »

E : « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est que de devoir fuir tout en se cherchant … J'en perdrais mon latin. »

J : « Je peux comprendre. »

Jack se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui masser doucement les cervicales sous un soupir de contentement de la jeune femme. Leur rapprochement ce fit tout en douceur, un soir alors qu'ils avaient échappé une énième fois aux V en faisant exploser une cache d'armes. Jack s'était blessé au bras, Erica l'avait invité chez lui pour le soigner … De fils en aiguille chirurgicale, ils se rapprochèrent, parlèrent, se confièrent et s'embrassèrent.

A présent, cela faisait un bon mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et que Jack avait même le droit de dormir sous le toit de la jolie blonde. Tout se passait bien, Tyler même n'avait rien à dire sur ce couple atypique. Car si au début cela amusait l'ado que sa mère ait dégotée un prêtre comme petit ami, les blagues et autres railleries ne manquaient pas et Erica avait du encaisser sans broncher, après tout, elle l'avait cherché.

Cette fois-là, Tyler était parti en vadrouille avec Brandon, laissant les amants tranquilles pour la soirée. La jeune femme était exténuée physiquement et moralement : devoir mentir et jouer la comédie était éreintant …

J : « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

E : « . »

Jack vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé Elle lui sourit, il fit de même et dans un élan de tendresse, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Et quand ses gestes se firent plus entreprenants, Jack compris le message et s'empressa de conduire la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris de l'hardiesse avec laquelle elle se dévêtit, et encore plus de l'énergie qu'elle déployait à faire de même avec lui.

J : « Dis-moi … Ou trouves-tu toute cette énergie ? »

E : « De quoi tu parles ? » dit-elle tout en lui enlevant son T-shirt

J : « Et bien … Après une telle journée … »

E : « Ca n'a rien à voir. Ma journée je l'ai subis, mais ce soir … »

Elle le poussa sur le lit, le forçant à s'allonger avant de monter sur lui à califourchon. Jack était plus que surpris. En y repensant, elle n'avait jamais rechigné à « la tâche ». Bien sur, Jack n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients, au contraire, il aimait être avec Erica, lui faire plaisir … Mais il se demandait si vraiment elle profitait totalement de ses caresses malgré la fatigue ?

Le mot « simulation » lui traversa l'esprit un court instant, mais assez pour qu'il y repense quand le corps d'Erica bougeait sous lui, quand elle lui souffla un « encore » au creux de l'oreille, quand elle l'embrassa langoureusement ou quand ses doigts dessinèrent, sur son torse, des dessins qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

Et quand elle s'endormit dans ses bras, le corps enroulé dans les draps, Jack ne pu s'empêcher de se demander où elle trouvait cette énergie … Enfin, si elle la trouvait vraiment … et qu'elle ne la simulait pas.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, faisant jouer une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts … Dos nu, il glissa son index le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant naitre un léger gémissement de la part d'Erica. La tête enfouie dans les oreillers, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux … Jack dégagea alors son visage de ses cheveux et l'accueilli par un tendre sourire.

J : « Bien dormi ? »

E : « Comme toujours avec toi à mes cotés. »

Elle se redressa et s'enroula de plus belle dans les draps avant de se lever et d'ouvrir les rideaux pour laisser passer le soleil qui, reflétant sur sa chevelure blonde, lui donnait un aspect angélique. Jack la toisa alors : drap blanc, cheveux en bataille … Elle était plus désirable que jamais.

E : « Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? »

J : « Toi … »

E : « Et ? »

J : « Erica, je peux te poser une question ? »

E : « Oui. » Elle revint s'allonger sur le lit

J : « Voilà je … Enfin c'est un peu … délicat. »

E : « Quoi donc ? »

J : « Je me demandais … Enfin … »

E : « Quoi ? »

Jack n'avait pas envisagé d'en parler tout de suite à Erica, mais la curiosité était la plus forte et son ego masculin avait besoin de réponses : simulait-elle pour lui faire plaisir ?

J : « Tu … Tu es bien avec moi ? »

E : « Evidemment. »

J : » Enfin, je veux dire … Je … Est-ce que … Je … »

Erica avait pris l'habitude de voir Jack mal à l'aise sur beaucoup de sujets de couple, le sexe en premier. Elle se souvenait de leur première fois … Une vraie lutte pour qu'il se taise et qu'il l'embrasse …

E : « Jack, respire. »

J : « En fait, je voulais savoir si je te satisfaisais. »

Erica se retint de ne pas rire en un hoquet discret.

E : « Qu'est ce qui te ferait penser le contraire ? »

J : « Je sais pas … Je me demande où tu trouves toute cette énergie … Et cette envie. Je veux dire … »

E : « Je me dope … A toi. » dit-elle dans un sourire

J : « Erica … Enfin, même physiologiquement … Tu es sur tout les fronts. »

E : « Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? »

J : « Et bien … »

E : « Quoi, tu … Tu penses que je simule c'est ça ? »

J : « Non, non, non… »

E : « ? »

J : « Je me demandais juste si, parfois, tu … ne me faisais pas plaisir. »

E : « Oui, en d'autres termes, est-ce que je simule … »

Un tantinet irritée que Jack pense qu'elle puisse être capable de le faire, elle n'en garda pas moins son calme venant de lui, c'était assez surprenant qu'il en vienne à penser cela …

E : « Pourquoi tu penses que je simule ? »

J : « Tu veux bien arrêter avec ce mot … »

E : « Comment tu appelles ça toi … Et pour ta gouverne, saches qu'on ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quoique se soit, si je n'en avais pas envie … Je parle bien évidemment de sexe là, le travail n'a rien à voir là dedans. »

J : « Et pourtant … Tu es une sacrée menteuse … »

E : « Oui mon cher, mais ceci pour les besoins de notre couverture. Si je ne savais pas aussi bien mentir, nous serions tous dans … »

J : « Ok, ok. Mais … Enfin … »

E : « Et non, rassures-toi. Je ne simule pas. Tu es bien trop doué pour ça Padre ! » dit-elle mesquinement

J : « Ah ah ah … »

E : « Oh mais c'est vrai ! Ca aurait été du gâchis vraiment de te laisser dans ta paroisse … Oh, j'y pense, et si tes paroissiennes savaient à quel point tu es un amant exceptionnel, je pourrais leur … »

J : « … Ca va Erica j'ai compris. »

E : « Mais il se peut parfois que je préfère italien plutôt que chinois … Ou que je préfère le bleu plutôt que le blanc … Les films romantiques au thriller ou encore l'eau plutôt que le vin. »

J : « ? »

E : « Je dis juste que parfois, on peut faire des compromis sans pour autant que ça soit une capitulation ou une simulation. »

Jack avait saisi et avait retenu la leçon … Rassuré, il se laissa aller à une nouvelle séance de câlins.

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Erica était encore rentrée tard et épuisée, Jack avait décidé de commander des plats à emporter.

J : « Erica … Tu veux quoi : Italien ou Chinois ? »

E : « Hummm Chinois ! »

J : « Bien alors ça sera italien. »

E : « Je viens de te dire chinois … »

J : « Oui, j'ai bien compris. Mais tu as dis chinois simplement parce que tu savais que je voulais chinois. »

E : « … »

Erica leva les yeux au ciel et repensa à leur discussion d'il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi était-il toujours si terre à terre … C'est ce qui faisait son charme certes, mais c'est aussi ce qui la rendrait folle !

J : « Donc on fera comme tu veux : Italien. »

E : « Bien alors italien. »

J : « Tu es sûre ? »

E : « Jack … »

J : « Non, non, tu as dis Italien pour me faire plaisir. Chinois donc ! »

E : « Jack … Finalement, tu as raison … »

Elle se leva et le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

E : « Au diable l'italien ou le chinois … Ce que je veux ce soir, c'est toi ! »

FIN


End file.
